Daisuki dattara Daijoubu!
|Image = Original= |-| Game= |Artist = Takami Chika, Watanabe You, and Sakurauchi Riko|Name (Kanji) = ダイスキだったらダイジョウブ！|Name (Romaji) = Daisuki dattara Daijoubu!|Name (English) = If You Love it, It's Okay!|Center = Takami Chika|Released = August 3rd, 2016|Format = CD DVD|Recorded = 2016|Label = Lantis}} Daisuki dattara Daijoubu!, (ダイスキだったらダイジョウブ！ lit. If You Love it, It's Okay!) ''is the second song in Aqours' 4th Single. It was also a insert song in Episode 3 of Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 1. The song is sung by Takami Chika, Watanabe You, and Sakurauchi Riko. The song is written by Hata Aki, and composed/arranged by Takada Kyou. leosjowajotj Track Listing # Kimeta yo Hand in Hand ''(決めたよHand in Hand) # Daisuki dattara Daijoubu! (ダイスキだったらダイジョウブ！) # Kimeta yo Hand in Hand (Off Vocal) # Daisuki dattara Daijoubu! (Off Vocal) Videos Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Kirari! Tokimeki ga umareta nda to Ki ga tsuita wake wa me no mae no kimi datte koto sa LaLaLaLaLaLa LaLaLaLaLaLa "Yatte mitai" unmei kana (doushitara ii no?) (janpu da!) Kirari! Tokimeki ga umareta nda to Ki ga tsuita toki ni me no mae ni kimi ga ita Kirari! Atsuku naru jibun mitsuketa yo daijoubu sa "Yatte miyou" koukai shichau (dare to ikeru kana?) (chansu da!) Pikari! Aidea ga hirameitara Hirogete mitai yo ne kimi datte mushi dekinai Pikari! Omoitsuki demo tanoshikute daijoubu sa Tokimeki ga umareta nda to Ki ga tsuita toki ni me no mae ni kimi ga ita Kirari! Atsuku naru jibun mitsuketa yo daijoubu sa LaLaLaLaLaLa LaLaLaLaLaLa |-| Kanji= キラリ！ ときめきが生まれたんだと 気がついたワケは　目のまえのキミだってことさ LaLaLaLaLaLa LaLaLaLaLaLa "やってみたい" 動きだした心は　まだ迷いをかかえて揺れているよ それでもスタートしたのは運命かな 気持ちがつながりそうなんだ 知らないことばかり　なにもかもが（どうしたらいいの？） それでも期待で足が軽いよ（ジャンプだ！） 温度差なんていつか消しちゃえってね 元気だよ　元気をだしていくよ キラリ！ ときめきが生まれたんだと 気がついたときに（いたんだよ）目のまえにキミがいた キラリ！ あつくなる自分見つけたよ このひかりは（きれいだよね）もっとキラリ（まぶしい希望） ダイスキがあればダイジョウブさ "やってみよう" 決めたのはどうしてかを　説明できる言葉はつたないけど とにかくスタートさせなきゃ後悔しちゃう ムリヤリ飛びだせ　なんとかしよう 計画はこれから　どこいこうかな（だれといけるかな？） いままで見たことない夢のステージ（チャンスだ！） 尻込みなんてするのやめちゃえってさ 勇気だよ　勇気は万能ハイパワー ピカリ！ アイデアがひらめいたら 広げてみたいよね（大きく）キミだって無視できない ピカリ！ 思いつきでも楽しくて ほら勢い（ついたはずさ）だからピカリ（さらなる野望） ダイスキでいつもダイジョウブさ 知らないことばかり　なにもかもが それでも期待で足が軽いよ 温度差なんていつか消しちゃえってね 元気だよ　元気をだしていくよ キラリ！　ピカリ！ ときめきが生まれたんだと 気がついたときに（いたんだよ）目のまえにキミがいた キラリ！ あつくなる自分見つけたよ このひかりは（きれいだよね）もっとキラリ（まぶしい希望） ダイスキがあればダイジョウブさ LaLaLaLaLaLa LaLaLaLaLaLa |-| English= Shine! My heart started beating quickly It's all because I saw you there! LaLaLaLaLaLa LaLaLaLaLaLa "I want to give it a go" My throbbing heart still couldn't determine how confused I am Even so, I finally chose to start as it might just be destiny Our feelings are coming together We don't know what will occur next (What should we do?) Even so, I keep going forward with these expectations of mine (Let's jump!) This grim attitude will disappear one day Let's be vitality and go forward in a vital way! Shine! My heart started beating quickly When I felt this, (right here) I saw you there Shine! I found it with my passionate heart This light (Is very pretty) and is a lot brighter (Our bright wish) If you love it, it will be alright! "Let's do it" Even if we can't find some suitable words to describe our determination Anyway, we will start to regret it if we don't start right now We should do something so we need to force ourselves to fly I want to start planning our future but where should we go? (Go forward with whom?) The fantastic stage which we have never seen before (It's our chance!) Don't be afraid and don't stop Let's be courageous as courage is our high power Bright! If an idea comes to my mind I will do my best to make it come true (Magnificent) You can't just ignore it Bright! A small thought is also interesting Can;t you see this tendency? (It's starting to rise) That's why it's bright (And it changed to ambition) Because if you love it, it must be alright! We don't know what will occur next Even so, I keep going forward with these expectations of mine This grim attitude will disappear one day Let's be vigorous and keep going forward vigorously! Shine! Bright! My heart started beating quickly When I felt this, (right here) I saw you there Shine! I found it with my passionate heart This light (Is very pretty) and is a lot brighter (Our bright wish) If you love it, it will be alright! LaLaLaLaLaLa LaLaLaLaLaLa Trivia Navigation